Elliot C. Elliotson
Elliot 'is the main protagonist of the series, and is created by kitty0706. He made his first appearance in the "Eagle and the Apple" series. Personality Elliot is nice, fun loving, and adventurous, but sometimes rude and lazy. Like most of the characters, he dislikes his school. He also appears to be highly intelligent, as shown in the original Elliot goes to school when asked for his name by Mr.Cool by giving him an incredibly long, philosophical speech as to if he is Elliot or not. He is also half demon. Appearance Elliot wears a white T-shirt with black stripes, black pants and black shoes in the pilot. In Pep Rallies, he wears a simple shadow colored hoodie, some black trousers and black shoes. In Field Trips, he wears a black T shirt with an "ÎmaRobot" sign on the front, and a Los Angeles sign on the back printed dark pink, blue jeans, black beanie and black shoes. In Mondays, he wears a shadow colored jacket, some jeans and black shoes. In Work, he wore a Resistance outfit. In Camping, he wears the "ÎmaRobot" shirt with a winter jacket. In the first episode of the not yet released series called "Elliot and Neptune's' Adventures", he wears the same clothes he wore in camping. 'Talents * Drawing. * Making escape plans. * Knowing some Italian. * High Intelligence. * Able to pilot the TARDIS 'Powers and abilities' * Can fall from great heights without getting hurt. * Can take very heavy damage without even a scratch. * Can be very stealthy and quick. * Can survive an explosion * Can shut his own face (only used for humor). * Using Garry's Mod to manipulate the world around him. * Can transform into a powerful demon (only when he's angry). Trivia * He usually wears black. * In Work, he wore a Resistance outfit, but this may have been a placeholder model before his design was finalized. Either that, or he actually worked for the Resistance. * It is thought that he likes 'Jimbo' the most out of all of his friends, as he asked where Jimbo was in the start of one of the episodes, but then wonders how Jimbo can eat pizza so early in the morning. * One of his shirts said, "Ima robot", which means "I'm a robot". * In Elliot is Late for Work, his voice was high pitched. * He used to have a moustache. Now he has a goatee. * According to Brandon, Elliot's real (or at least middle) name is Collin. * Kitty0706 voices Elliot. Concidentially, Kitty0706's real name is Elliot. * Tends to run over people during the beginning of the episodes. * Brings weapons such as a crowbar to school. * In every episode, every time he opens a door or window at home, he is always hit or attacked by a cinder block. * He plays Sonic Adventure and Black Mesa. * There's no gas in his car. This explains why he takes a bike to school. * The bills he gets in Camping reveal his full name as Elliot C. Elliotson. They also reveal that he lives on 9999 Shitbag Rd, Slums, NJ, ASDFG. * He hijacked a freakin' plane. * In real life, Elliot has Acute Lymphoblastic leukemia, the same cancer Edd Gould had. * Due to using Garry's Mod in the Niko vs Roman Brawl, he is viewed as a god of some sort. * In Elliot and Neptune's adventures, he got sucked into a dimensional portal that led to Gamindustri. Reputation with other Characters Elliot's Mom: She's his mom, obviously he has affection for her. Brandon: He has a passive-aggressive friendship with Brandon. Elmer: He thinks Elmer as the weirdo of the group, yet he thinks of him as a friend. Jimbo: He rarely talks to Jimbo, but he seems to take Jimbo seriously. Xavier: He doesn't take Xavier seriously, he questions Jimbo most of the time. Mr.Cool: He really doesn't care about Mr.Cool Mr.Higglesworth: He dislikes Mr.Higglesworth, he beat him up going into class twice. The Gym Teacher: He dislikes the Gym Teacher too. The Lunch Lady: He seems to tolerate the Lunch Lady. Folding Chair: He never spoke to Folding Chair, but he seems to like how he stood up for them when he cussed out Mr.Higglesworth in the Camping episode. Ever scince then, they became really great friends. Folding Chair even came with him to Gamindustri. Neptune: Elliot can get very annoyed by Neptune sometimes. But he thinks of her as a really great friend and sometimes he thinks of her as a little sister. Dlaek: Elliot has always thought the Daleks were funny because of the way they look and sound. Noire: Elliot barley knows Noire, but he does enjoy the sight of Lastation. Blanc: Elliot gets very nervous when Blanc is near him. Vert: Elliot hasn't been introduced to Vert yet 47: 47 is always taking Elliots poptarts. Elliot is super annoyed by 47. Denis: Denis is Elliot's old nemissis. The two are arch rivals and have been wanting to kill each other for queit some time. Quotes * "Ah! first day of school...huuuuuuuuuu '''HUH' huuuuuuuuu."'' * "Pizza at 8 o clock in the morning?' WHAT ARE YOU?!"'' * "Not yet!" * "Hey, has anybody seen Jimbo?" * "Oooh, you bloody wanker!" '' * ''"Thank God!" * "Gramama! What are you doing here?" * "If we're supose to be in YOUR class, why aren't you at the gym?" * "Hey, we learnd something! His name is Elmer." * "I KNEW it!" * "From your mom." * Well it looks like this... is a cold case." * "Slim? As in like Slim Jim?" * "I wouldn't classify it as a fetish. It's more than likely the result of a dysfunctional teacher who abuses the grading policy." * "You're a furfag!" * "A ''squirrel?"'' * "'HOLY SHIT! LOOK!"'' * "Fuck." * "You relise there is a shoe strapped with C4 under your desk, '''that's about to go off! Ahhhh!'"'' * "Yeah well, I have a ''house ''to go live in, so..." * "Hello people of Gamindustri." * "And now, Im going to killl you." * "HEY, FRENCH FRY FAG, GET OVER HERE!" * "One thing you never put in a trap...................me." * "Well, ya see, Im not exactally human." * "DON'T YOU DARE PRESS THAT BUTTON!" * "Hey um, has anyone seen Neptune lately?" * "No, fuck you, Im not gonna take your orders, LEAVE ME ALONE." * "Thats My............Brother...............Denis." * "DIMENSIONAL PORTALS?" Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Student